Bad Ass Elastigirl
by dimitrix
Summary: Elastigirl se miro en el espejo y descubre que tiene un culo bastante gordo, se lo frota para poder moldearse y siente un enorme climax de excitacíon por frotarselo, sin darse cuenta unos guardias la estaban observando como si se tratase de un espectaculo erotico. Un hecho que debería haber ocurrido en la pelicula.


BAD ASS ELASTIGIRL

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

Elastigirl bajo volviendo su cuerpo a la normalidad, luego observo como los guardias se fueron desapareciendo al fondo mientras la puerta electrónica se cerraba haciendo un ruido sofocante.

Se levanto dispuesta a ir a buscar a su marido, ando unos metros hasta que entonces se fijo en un espejo que tenía delante, se soprendío al verse pero lo mas curioso de todo era al ver sus nalgas, se giro y empezo a frotarse una de las nalgas y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya no las tenía como antes.

-Ah -suspiro maldiciendose al ver como había cambiado su cuerpo.

Al hacerlo se sintió demasiado desinteresada en tratarselo así, hacía un tiempo tenía un buen cuerpo, y ahora lo tenía de una forma que le daba muchas dudas.

-¿Como puede achicármelo? -se quedo preguntando.

Se puso el dedo en la boca mientras se quedo pensando, en ese momento tuvo una idea, chasqueo los dedos y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarse mientras se frotaba las nalgas fuertemente.

Empezo a estrujarse las nalgas intentando de hacer que con sus poderes elásticos pudiese moldearlo, siguió así un buen rato hasta que de pronto empezo a sentirse subida de hormonas.

-Por dios, ¿que es esta sensación? -se pregunto y siguió moldeandose el culo una y otra vez hasta que empezo a estallar en un estado de euforia total.

Lo froto una y otra vez y no se lo moldeaba, pero de todas formas se sentía excitada al ver como se frotaba el culo de aquella manera tan apasionante, aquello era lo mas excitante que había hecho en su vida, mucho mejor después del coito con Bob, entonces pensó que debería de probar algo así con el para saber si resultaba mas excitante.

-Oh si, oh si, venga nalgas, hacedlo vuestro -insistió ella mientras se agarraba de las nalgas como si fuesen almohadas, sentía un gusto tan suave que era imposible que aquello fuese su culo.

··

Mas atrás había un par de guardias estaban paseando y contandose cosas de la vida cotidiana.

-Y entonces yo le digo, porque no me enseñas las tetas y nos arrepentimos después -dijo dando un comentario bastante ofensivo. Luego su compañero se río a carcajadas por eso.

-Joder tío, entiendo que tu mujer esta buena, pero en serio es una plasta -opino el otro.

-Eso es verdad, la tía no quiere nada erotico, en serio necesito algo con lo que acojonarme de verdad -opino el primer compañero.

-Ey tío, mira eso -le señalo.

Ambos observaron como una extraña mujer vestida de superheroe se estaba frotando el culo de una manera que parecía que lo estuviese disfrutando de una manera super apasionante.

-¿Quien es ella? -pregunto.

-No lo se, pero esta tío me pone -opino volviendose cachondo al ver su baile de culo.

Entonces Helen empezo a girar mientras se frotaba el culo sin darse cuenta, estaba tan excitada que no notaba que la estaban observando unos curiosos, y eso de que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Le avisamos al jefe? -pregunto suponiendo que iban a llamar a Síndrome.

-No claro que no, esto es justo de lo que quería ver -espeto el tío riendo al ver como se ponía excitado al ver a la superheroina tocandose el culo.

Seguía Elastigirl frotandose el culo mientras se le subía la tensión de la excitacíon.

Los dos tíos seguían mirando como si nada mientras ponían una sonrisa de estupidos en sus caras, se ponían jocosos al ver como bailaba eróticamente, era como si fuese una stripper haciendo un nuevo tipo de baile de moda.

-Oye tíos, sabéis que me acaba de decir Derek acerca de tu mujer -apareció un tercer guardia.

-Ey tío, mira -agarro al otro de los hombros y entonces lo giro mostrando a la mujer que se encontraba bailando junto con su culo.

-Oh si, oh si -siguió vacilando Elastigirl.

-Como me pone -dijo el tercero.

-Lo se -estuvo de acuerdo el primero.

Elastigirl no paraba, se excitaba tanto tocandose el culo que ya no se acordaba para nada de que era para lo que había venido a hacer, a la mierda Bob, y a la mierda Dash, a la mierda Violeta, a la mierda Jack-Jack, a la mierda todo, solamente importaba su culo.

Los tres tíos siguieron mirando hasta que de pronto aparecieron otro dos tíos mas por cada lado, se quedaron estupefactos al ver como la mujer bailaba tocando su jugoso trasero de goma.

Elastigirl se sentía como en el paraíso, para ella su culo lo era todo, era su mundo, su mas erotico deseo, su mas suculento sueño, su vida mas erotica.

Los cinco siguieron mirando y entonces empezaron a aparecer unos cuanto mas. Eran tantos que se volvieron un grupo de espectadores codiciosos por ver su baile de culo.

-Esto lo voy a subir a VillainTweet -dijo uno alzando el móvil para sacar una foto.

La mayoría de todos ellos hasta se habían montado una fiesta con cerveza y palomitas, lo estaban disfrutando como un espectáculo de verdad.

-Síguelo tocantelo nena -grito uno de los guardias.

Elastigirl llego al final de su climax y sintió como uno de esos momentos en que le ocurre a un hombre cuando llega al final de su masturbacíon, que le sale semen solo que a ella no se lo hace pero sintió como si lo fuese. Se tranquilizo y entonces despertó observando estupefacta lo que tenía delante de ella.

-Oh -suspiraron todos los guardias al ver que el espectáculo se acabo.

Elastigirl no supo que hacer, los tenía ahí delante y no la atacaban para nada, entonces solamente pudo hacer una cosa en esas circunstancias.

-Hola -saludo disimuladamente.

* * *

FIN


End file.
